Soldat des Imperiums
Soldat des Imperiums ist das erste Buch der Dark Forces-Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von William C. Dietz geschrieben und ist in Deutschland im Feest Verlag veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse ein Jahr vor Eine neue Hoffnung (1 VSY). Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Kyle Katarn, Absolvent der Militärakademie, würde sein Leben opfern, um dem Imperium zu Diensten zu sein. Als sein Vater bei einem Angriff imperialer Streitkräfte den Tod findet, muß Kyle erkennnen, daß die scheinbar Guten nicht unbedingt wirklich auf der guten Seite stehen. Kyle erfährt von Mitgliedern der Rebellenalianz, daß sein Vater tatsächlich die Sache der Republik und deren Kampf gegen die tyrannische Herrschaft des Imperiums unterstützte. Handlung Der Dunkle Jedi Jerec ordnete einer Spezialeinheit, die unter Oberleutnant Brazack Kommando stand, an, einen als Rebellen getarnten Angriff auf das Anwesen von Morgan Katarn zu fliegen. Ziel dieses Angriffes war es, ihn lebend zu fangen, was aber nicht gelang, weil Morgan unterwegs war, um ein defektes Relai an einer Pumpe zu tauschen. Nach diesem Angriff beschlossen die Kolonissten von Sulon, sich zu mobilisieren, um die Erdwärmepumpe gegen das Imperium zu halten. Das Imperium tarnte auch bei diesem Angriff seine Einheiten als Rebellen: sie bemalten die AT-ST und AT-AT mit den Insignien der Allianz. Bei der Schlacht kämpften die Rebellen tapfer und weitaus besser als Jerec oder Captain Thrawn ihnen zugetraut hatten, aber die Schlacht gewann das Imperium aufgrund besserer Waffen und erfahreneren Truppen. Nach Ende der Schlacht wurden die Anführer der Rebellen festgenommen und verhöhrt. Morgan Katarn wurde nach dem Verhör von Jerec enthauptet; sein Kopf wurde anschließend im Raumhafen von Sulon zur Schau gestellt. Als Abschlussmission seiner Offiziersausbildung führte Kyle Katarn einen Trupp von Sturmtruppen in eine auf dem Asteroiden AX-456 liegende Rebellenbasis. Bei dieser Mission geriet Kyles Kommando in einen Hinterhalt der Rebellen und wurde fast vollständig aufgrieben. Mit seinen verbliebenen Truppen kämpfte sich Kyle einen Weg in die Funkzentrale der Rebellen. Die Rebellen in der Funkzentralle ergaben sich, womit Kyle nicht gerechnet hatte. In diesem Moment traf Verstärkung für die Rebellen ein und Kyle beschloss, sich in die Kantina der Basis zurückzuziehen und auf Verstärkung zu warten. Während des Gefechts um die Kantina ging Kyle zu Boden und wachte erst in der Krankenstation auf Carida wieder auf. An Kyles Abschlusstag wurde eine Militärparade abgehalten und anschließend wurden die Offizierspatent den Kadetten ausgehändigt. Die besten 10 Prozent eines Jahrganges wurden zusätzlich geehrt; Kyle gehörte zu den 10% und ihm wurde außerdem die Tapferkeitsmedaille verliehen. Nach den Feierlichkeiten um ihren Abschluss bekam Kyle mitgeteilt, dass sein Vater bei einem Rebellenangriff umgekommen ist. Danach reiste Kyle auf der Star of Empire und begegnete wieder der Rebellin aus der Funkzentralle von AX-456. Kyle redete mit ihr und machte ihr Vorwürfe, dass die Rebellen schuld am Tod seines Vaters seien. Sie erkundigte sich nach dem Ort, an dem sein Vater bei einem Rebellenangriff gestorben sein sollte. Daraufhin nahm sie ihn in ihre Kabine mit, in der A-Cee auf sie wartete. A-Cee erblickte Kyles imperiale Uniform und leitet seinen Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus ein. Jan unterbrach die Sequenz und bat ihn, die Aufzeichnungen von Sulon für Kyle abzuspielen. Daraufhin erkannte Kyle die Wahrheit und schloss sich den Rebellen an. Nach diesem Treffen wurde die Rebellengruppe von dem Kopfgeldjäger Slyder entdeckt. Daraufhin flohen sie, aber A-Cee schaffte die Flucht nicht. Bei der Flucht nahm Gouverneur Donar persönlich die Verfolgung auf. Während der Verfolgung untersuchten die Techniker von Gouverneur Donar A-Cee und lösten dabei seinen Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus aus; so gelang ihnen die Flucht. Anschließend brachte Jan Kyle zu Mon Mothma. Diese erläuterte ihm seine Mission, in die Forschungsanlage auf Danuta einzudringen und die Pläne des ersten Todessterns zu stehlen. Während dieses Briefings zeige Mon Mothma Kyle Aufnahmen aus der Anlage, auf denen Kyle seinen Freund Merk Odom aus der Imperialen Akademie erkannte. Jan bekam einen speziellen Auftrag, Kyle unbemerkt zu folgen und ihn bei einem Anzeichen des Verrates an der Allianz zu töten. Nach dem Breifing wurde Kyle zum Deckmeister geschickt, der ihm ein Schiff gebenen sollte. Dieser wies ihm die Moldy Crow zu. Nach der Überprüfung und Vorbereitung der Crow reiste Kyle nach Danuta. Auf Danuta suchte er einen Tempel auf und bat den ortolanischen Mönch, seinem Freund Merk Odom einen Nachricht zu übermitteln, in der er um ein Treffen im Blue Moon bat. Nach diesem Trefffen fing Jan Kyle ab und wollte ihn wegen Verates an der Allianz töten; diese erklärte ihr aber die Situation und sie entschloss sich, ihm zu helfen. Odom ermöglichte es Kyle, in die Forschungsanlage einzudringen. Ihm gelang es durch Nutzung des Überraschungseffekts und seiner Schnelligkeit, die Pläne des Todessterns zu stehlen und lebend aus der Anlage zu fliehen. Vor der Anlage holte Jan Kyle mit der Crow ab. Kategorie:Dark Forces Kategorie:Romane en:Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire es:Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire pl:Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire ru:Тёмные силы: Солдат Империи Kategorie:Legends-Quellen